oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gao Fang
18,000,000|textcolor = FFE87C |backcolor = 007FFF}}'Gao Fang''' is the assassin of the Azure Pirates. He is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and the crew's final recruitment before entering the Grand Line. Fang hails from Karate Island and was a master of a now defunct school which taught a distinctive style of martial arts. During his time on Karate Island Fang was a promising student who sought to only bring glory to his school. He was the disciple of one of the most renowned martial artists on Karate Island and was highly favored by his master over his other pupils. A true prodigy, Fang was highly praised by his superiors and spectators but also envied by his peers. Fang is regarded as the last true member of his school. Also, he is the one charged with bringing his school to an end. Despite swearing his innocence and resolving to prove it, he was exiled from Karate Island with the promise that he would killed if he should ever return. Since his banishment, Fang has traveled throughout the South Blue working as hired muscle for all sorts of shady individuals in the Underworld. He has assassinated the leaders of crime syndicates as well as high ranking politicians in different countries, making him a threat in the eyes of the World Government. Because of his line of work, in addition to being charged with the murders of his fellow disciples and master, he has attained a bounty of 18,000,000 which makes him the only member of the Azure Pirates to have a bounty prior to joining. Appearance Fang's thin white hair drops just below the upper tips of his neck while his bangs hang over his eyes, but not far enough to hide them. He is a tall and fair skinned young man with a slim but athletic build, his years of martial arts training giving him a toned physique while trimming him of any excess body fat. His face has soft features that make him look a bit more youthful than he really is. A young adult, based off his face, Fang can easily be mistaken to be around the same age as his junior crew members. However, his above average height of nearly six feet tends to suspend such skepticism. Fang has wide dark eyes and thin black eyebrows which contrast with his light hair. Imprinted on his arm is the crest of his clan. The attire that Fang wears is indicative of his heritage, the style typical for both his clan and residents of Karate Island. He sports a long blue shirt that drops below his waist. It is sleeveless and its collar extends up his neck. Present on the shirt is an elaborate design of a dragon accompanied by several objects that resemble flowers. He also wears a pair of dark blue pants with a light blue belt hoisting them up. His belt is unique in that it has multiple golden buckles instead of one. Wrapped around his arms are two blue braces which are both held together by two silver buttons each. Personality Quiet and studious, Fang spends most of his time alone. He is very distrusting of people and does not like holding extended conversations. He can be blunt as he chooses to get straight to the point rather than prolong an interaction unnecessarily. In his free time Fang can be found meditating alone or counting the clouds in the sky during the day and the stars at night. A man who enjoys paying attention to detail, such games are actually practices for him at honing his precision. History Fang was born in Kano Country in the West Blue to the fierce Gao clan, a family of assassins who worked for the government in slaying their domestic enemies. Fang was personally trained from a young age to be a killer by his father and by the age of seven had slain his first target. Fang was in fact one of the most promising youths of the Gao clan and his growth earned him high esteem from the government as well. He was eventually taken from the Gao clan to be made a personal bodyguard of a noble who was supposedly the target of insurgents. Fang remained by the noble's side until he was twelve years of age. A tragedy occurred in the midst of the night as an enemy assassin had crept into the noble's chambers and poisoned the man while he slept. The reputation of the Gao clan was ruined by Fang's failure and his head was wanted by the government as punishment. However, the Gao clan protected him as he was placed in the care of a martial arts master from Karate Island. The master took Fang in at the request of his father and allowed the boy to join his school. This permitted him to escape Kano Country before he could be executed. As a newcomer at the school Fang was pressured hard by his fellow students as they saw him as a complete outsider. His previous life as a member of the Gao clan had to be kept secret for his own safety as it would not only earn the ire of his fellow students but other masters on Karate Island as well. Despite the weight against him Fang studied martial arts intensely and soon became one of the top pupils within his school. As an outsider the envy towards him only increased and it spread to rival schools as well. Wondering how another school was able to suddenly acquire a pupil as prodigal as Fang, other masters began looking into his origins and were able to learn that he came from the Kano Country. Further investigation revealed Fang's relationship to the Gao clan and his fugitive status. Horrified that one of their own would dare harbor a fugitive from another land, these masters ordered the destruction of the school which Fang was a member of. Able to survive the massacre due to his absence, Fang returned to his school to find it in ruins. Furthermore, he was later accused of wiping out his school by setting fire to it while his fellow students and master were inside. Again Fang faced both betrayal and death and he was forced to leave his second home on Karate Island. Without any refuge he was left to explore the open seas as a starving teenager. Like anyone else would he quickly found ways to put his skills to use. Other countries had great need for fighters such as Fang and he was contracted often for an assassinations. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts Haki Relationships Crew Quotes Major Battles Trivia *According to the author, if Fang were from a place in the real world it would be Ming Dynasty China. *Influences for Fang include Itachi Uchiha from Naruto and Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter. *He is the only member of the Azure Pirates recruited in the South Blue to not be originally from the South Blue. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Azure Pirates Category:West Blue Characters